


Just A Papa Bear Protecting His Cub

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Lillian Coulson [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Clint does not make an appearance, M/M, Maria does not make an appearance, Only in text, Papa Bear Coulson, Parent Phil Coulson, Protective Phil Coulson, The staff at Lilly's school are afraid of Phil, not yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Basically if you mess with Lilly, you will have Papa Bear Coulson coming after you.





	Just A Papa Bear Protecting His Cub

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm uploading this as I'm currently swamped with finals so I figured I would give you this cause I have no idea when I will upload again. Enjoy another cute fic! I really love writing these

A 9 year old Lillian was running as fast as her little legs could take her. She heard footsteps running after her. "What are you running from Coulson?! Come face us like the big tough girl you say you are!" The kids behind her call after her. They were catching up to her and her street. "Come on Lillian come on." Lilly thinks. "Slow down!" The kids call. "Never!" Lilly yells as she takes a turn making her lose the kids. Once they leave Lilly runs to her house. "That was a close one." Lilly says to herself as she approaches her house. She sees Lola in the driveway followed by a motorcycle. Lilly takes a deep breath and kicks the dirt off her shoes before entering her house.

 

"Ah Lilly your home I was beginning to worry." Phil says from the table. "I always promise to be home when I ask to go to the library don't I?" Lilly says. "Yes but in my line of work you can't help but worry." Phil says placing a kiss on her head. "Go wash up and start your homework. Clint's making you're favorite before he leaves for a few weeks on a mission." Phil says. Lilly whoops and goes to take a shower and start homework. Lilly never brought up the encounter with the kids from her school to her father.

 

***2 weeks later***

 

"Really Coulson?! Stop running from us!" A kid shouts at the girl who was running home for the 5th time that week. "No!" Lilly shouts. "We just wanna talk!" Another kid shouts. Lilly scoffs. "Yeah right "Talk" sorry sounds like something my dad would say when he's working! Not gonna work!" Lilly shouts as she sees her house in the distance. One of the kids had marbles in his pocket so he throws them on the ground making the girl trip which allows the boys to catch up to her. Lilly gulps and gets ready for the worse, Unaware her father was currently outside washing Lola so he would have a front row seat to the "show"

 

***A few minutes earlier***

 

"Okay Lola time for your weekly bath. I had to downsize your baths cause Clint thinks it's silly I washed you every day." Phil says to his car as he puts out the cleaning supplies. "Maybe I'll let you out on the road tonight. I'm thinking about taking Lilly to get dinner you know father daughter time." Phil says as he gently turns the hose on. He starts to whistle when his dad instincts kick in and a wave of protectiveness washes over him making him turn just in time to see his daughter fall to the ground falling hard on her arm. "Ha. now where are you gonna go Coulson? Who's gonna save you?" The main boy says as he steps closer. Phil drops the hose and stalks over to the group.

 

"That would be her father, and if I were you I would go before I make you disappear forever." He growls out. The boys gulp and run off. "Lil, You alright baby?" Phil says kneeling down. Lilly sniffs. "My arm." She whimpers out in pain. "Let me see it honey." Phil says. "No!" Lilly says protesting. "Lilly I need to make sure it's not broken. Please let me see it." Her father says gently. Lilly slowly extends her arm back out and Phil examines it."I'm gonna gently poke it. okay?" Phil says. Lilly nods and her dad does making her cry out. "Yep definitely broken. Come on off to the doctors we go." Phil says picking her up and carry her to his other car. Lola would have to wait.

 

"Well Lillian you have a double fracture." The doctor says after taking an X-ray. Lilly pouts. "What does that mean?" Lilly says. "You broke your arm really bad honey that's all." Phil says. "Don't worry tho. You seem like a fighter so your arm should heal in a month or so." "Now let's set that bone and pick out a cast shall we?" The doctor says. Lilly whimpers as the doctor sets her arm and her father holds her tight. "Very good baby." Phil says placing a kiss on her hairline.

 

"What's your favorite color Lillian?" The doctor says afterwards. "All of them." Lilly says. The doctor chuckles. "Purple is her current favorite." Phil says. The doctor nods and warps her arm in a purple cast. "Take care of that arm Lilly and I'll see you back here soon alright?" The doctor says. "Thank you." Phil says. "Not a problem Mr. Coulson I'm sorry you had to bring her here." The doctor says. Phil nods and the doctor leaves. "Daddy?" Lilly says. "Yeah little flower?" Phil says. "Can we get Ice cream?" Lilly says. "Normally I would say not before dinner but this is a special case so Yea, let's go get ice Cream." Phil says as he picks his daughter up and places her down on the floor and the two leave the doctor's office.

 

***Lilly's school the next day***

 

Phil had decided Lilly would stay home from school that day so he had Maria come watch her while he went to go to talk to his daughter's school. Phil marches into the school with one thing on his mind: You hurt his daughter you bet your ass he will make you regret it. Phil opens the office door and the secretary looks up. "Mr. Coulson You made an appointment for a meeting with the Principal and Vice Principal this morning?" She says. He nods. "I'll let them know you're here." She says hurry out of the room. Phil's phone buzzes to see a text from Maria.

 **Maria:**   **For being sick with a broken arm she is full of energy.**

 **Phil:**   **Yeah I may have given her my famous Chocolate Chip pancakes this morning she guilt tripped me! She gave me the puppy eyes!**

"Phil!" The principal says making the man pocket his phone. "Principal Donovan." Phil says. "Come in, Come in." Donovan says. Phil follows the man into his office where the Vice Principal was waiting. "Please sit Mr. Coulson." Donovan says. "No I don't expect to be here long." Phil says. "Alright." The principal Says. "What brings you by sir?" Vice Principal Jones says "My daughter is home with a broken arm and I believe it was the cause of these." Phil says dropping the marbles he had picked up when he had gotten home from the ER. "Marbles?" Donovan says. "I was outside washing my car when I saw a group of boys approach my daughter, and I'm pretty sure they were not there to be friends." Phil says. "You're saying what?" Jones says. "My daughter has informed me that those boys have been following her home for 2 weeks now calling her names threatening her." Phil says. The two staff members sigh.

 

"We know who you're talking about now mr. Coulson I'm sorry we will take care of it." Donovan says. "You better. Or I'll come back in here and this time I won't be playing nice." Phil says threatening the two. "Yes sir we will get right on it." Jones says. "Good. Now if you excuse me I got a little girl at home who I promised I would watch Disney movies with, If you would excuse me gentleman." Phil says turning on his heels and walking away. You mess with his baby you get the bear and when you get the bear, well let's just say it's not gonna be pretty.

 

Lilly never had trouble from that group of boys ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this! I love writing protective Coulson! Hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm gonna go now but comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Until next time!  
> ~Rascal


End file.
